Ben 10: The King of Camelot
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: From all of his travels Fade has reached another Universe: The Camelot-Verse. Can Fade find familiar faces in friends and enemies in this medieval Universe. Warning and Spoiler Alert: this Fanfiction is not suitable for younger readers. It contains Spoilers for future Fanfictions, Violence, Bad Language, Chapters of a Sexual Nature and Fear based themes. Rated: M
1. Introduction

**Ben 10: The King of Camelot Intro Chapter**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10 or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**This is a sequel for my previous Ben 10 Fanfictions, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC, Fade.**

**Warning this Story is my first M Rated, multiple chaptered story. This contains: violence, bad language, scenes of an adult nature.**


	2. The King of Camelot: Chapter 1

**Ben 10: King of Camelot**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10 or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**This is a sequel for my previous Ben 10 Fanfictions, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC, Fade.**

Chapter 1

I teleported to a new dimension, a new chance, a different life, another story; after my training with Professor Paradox I could control my memory manipulation; I could choose who remembers me and who doesn't. I can fade through any and all dimensions, the chance to be what others cannot: a vigilante, I can't be a true hero because of my methods, but I'm not a villain because I'm always giving others the chance to change and break the mould.

I landed in a world where Bellwood had become more like a middle ages kingdom the people were flying a banner of the Omnitrix with a green dragon by the side.

I started to walk towards the town when I was met by a group of shabby Knights who demanded that I pay a toll.

"So what is an oddly dressed Knight doing around Camelot, without paying the Camelot toll?" a Knight said.

"Oddly dressed? That's rich coming from a bunch of bandits. I'll forget the oddly dressed comment if you let me pass." I calmly spoke

"Bandits? We prefer: opportunistic individuals in dangerous times." A bandit on the left spoke.

Each of the bandits drew a short sword all aimed at me. "So will you pay the toll or will we resort to _other _methods?" the leader said

"_Other _methods? So much for the honour of Knights." I drew my proto-tool blasters and shifted them to a sword and shield, onto the bandits; their expressions shifted from confidence to fear, causing them to recoil in place.

"You-you're Sorcerer Knight? Argh!" the leader roared attacking me with full force.

Each of the bandits lunged at me but I teleported out of their way; "I'll give you one last chance: stop extorting these people or I'll do something we'll all regret." My final ultimatum, my last warning…they didn't heed it.

The fight ensued each trying to knock my balance off trying to kill me, one after another they fell except a few young bandits who dropped their weapons in surrender.

"Please don't kill us, spare us Sir Knight." They pleaded for their lives. I grasped their weapons and made them vanish into my pocket dimension as a precaution.

"I'll spare your lives, but you must keep your noses clean…or as clean as you can be in this sort of era. Err I mean stay out of trouble" I answered their prayers sparing their lives.

Suddenly four Knights came galloping to us roping the former bandits into submission. "Hail there Stranger, we heard about these bandits again we came to assist you…but by the looks of it you've managed to subdue them on your own. Take them away." The Knight with grey armour spoke.

The bandits struggled pleading with me as I explained; "These men are former bandits, I've bested them. Let them go."

"Forgive me Stranger, but the punishment for bandits; even former bandits, is imprisonment. And justice must be brought." The leader Knight exclaimed, the former bandits were begging and pleading for their lives and escaped their bonds, running to the forest. The Knights didn't bother to chase after them because the forest was home to the Black Knight: a dangerous murderous character that couldn't be bested in battle. I chased after them trying to stop them but by the time I had reached them all but one were still alive holding his own against the Black Knight.

In one fell swoop the Black Knight cleaved off the former bandits' head, he cleaned his sword and saw me approach in front of the Knights who were my supposed protectors.

"You didn't have to kill them you know. They were just running for their lives." I exclaimed to the Knight.

The Black Knight carried on cleaning his sword with a bloodied rag before standing attentive with it. I looked at him and he looked at me, neither one of us giving an inch.

"So…are you going to kill me know since I've intruded in your woods?" I asked still on edge.

The Black Knight said nothing and just stood there, before ushering the word "Correct."

"Right…the undefeated Black Knight…this ought to be good." I drew my Proto-tool and shifted it to a sword.

"Yes good Sir. And you shall die." before he lunged at me.

I blocked his first strikes left and right, his armour slowed him down but I had my speed and freedom of my Proto-armour clothes.

Each strike the Black Knight threw I dodged easily before hacking his left arm off. The Black Knight didn't scream, writhe in pain or clutch his bloodied stump he just stood there with his sword in his right hand.

"Stand aside Black Knight." I panted… (To be honest I was getting tired at this point)

"Tis but a scratch." He proudly stated

"A _scratch_?! Your arm's off!" I was surprised he could shake it off so easily.

"No it isn't." the Knight refused to believe

"Well what's _that _then?" I pointed to his severed limb.

"I've had worse." The Black Knight jested

"You liar!" I argued

"Come on you Greenhorn!" he reacted in a battle stance.

He swung his sword more fluidly even though it was supposed to be wielded with two hands. As we fought again I managed to slice his second arm off with more ease than earlier.

"There, you're defeated." as I was about to sheath my Proto-tool in its holster. Just then the Black Knight started to kick me still having the fire of battle surging in him.

"Come on then." The Black Knight brazenly spoke.

"Okay you're a worthy opponent but the fight is over." I spoke getting annoyed (one part tis the Black Knight and the other part those worthless Knights not doing a bloody thing, just sitting there on their horses.)

"Oh…had enough eh?" the Black Knight taunted

"Look you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!" I angered

"Yes I have." He spoke foolishly

"Look!" as I indicated the severed limbs on the ground

"Only a flesh wound." As he began kicking me again

"Look pack that in!" as this day was driving me on my patience.

"Craven! Craven!" the Black Knight taunted again

"Mate, I'll have your leg!" I threatened, but he continued to kick me "RIGHT!" as I swung my Proto-tool sword hacking his leg off.

As his leg fell he began to hop threatening me: "Right, I'll do you for that!"

"You'll _what_?!" I said in disbelief

"Come here!" the Black Knight hopped towards me nudging me for a fight.

"What're you going to do, _bleed _on me (?)" I asked sarcastically

"I'M INVINCIBLE!" The crazed Knight roared

I looked at the Four Knights then the Black Knight: "You're a looney." Indicating it with a point towards the Black Knight.

"The Black Knight is always victorious! Have at you! Come on then Craven!" as he taunted me one last time before I hacked his last leg off and he fell to the ground.

"Alright…we'll call it a draw." The Black Knight looked at his current state and tried to bargain, I just sighed and went over to the horses.

"Oh, I see running away hey? You yellow bastard! Get back here and get what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off! Err wait what are you doing, what's with the rope and…hmm?!" as he tried to taunt and threatened me I gagged him to shut him up and tied him to the horse so we could drag him across country (maybe that'll stop him talking)

"God this guy won't stop acting tough… (Maybe this was part of Deadpool's origin?)" I whispered to myself before I asked the Knights "Jump in any time!"

"He would've killed us; it was our job to make sure that you were unharmed by the bandits not by the Black Knight!" the Blue Knight explained.

"It is also against our code: Never interfere with another's fight." Said the Green Knight

"We are sorry, but we couldn't take the risk." Spoke the Red Knight.

The fourth Knight the Grey Knight removed his helm revealing…

**To be continued**

**I hope this chapter has entertained you.**

**I had to do some research for this and work on other chapters for this FF.**

**I took inspiration from Monty Python during the fight scene.**

**One of the funniest parts of the movie in my opinion.**

**Please leave reviews**

**Thank You all**


	3. The King of Camelot: Chapter 2

**Ben 10: King of Camelot**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10 or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**This is a sequel for my previous Ben 10 Fanfictions, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC, Fade.**

Chapter 2

"Kevin?!" I gasped as the Grey Knight revealed himself

The other Knights removed their helms revealing themselves: The Blue Knight was Rook, The Red Knight was Lucy Mann and the Green Knight was Ben's Cousin Joel.

"Kevin? No we are the Knights of the Round Table. Four of the handpicked Knights of King Arthur Pendragon Himself. I am Sir Bedevier The Wise." The Blue Knight explained.

"I am Sir Kay, The Bold." The Green Knight announced.

"I am Sir Percival, The Valiant." The Red Knight announced.

"Oh great, Let me guess Grey Knight is Sir Lancelot?" I interrupted sarcastically.

"Yes, I am. Have we met Stranger?" Lancelot answered curiously and truthfully.

I face-palmed myself with disbelief but I carried on. "So you're my chaperone then? Taking me to your King then?"

"Yes, it is requested by our King that anyone who is assaulted by bandits should announce their troubles to the King but as you've defeated them and The Black Knight…" Bedevier looked at the dismembered Black Knight, who's still alive amazingly "he'll want to congratulate and reward you."

So without making too much of a spectacle, I joined the Knights on their way back to Camelot.

As we travelled we talked and on how great the King was, how beautiful the Queen was and how prosperous Camelot was. Even the stories of how Percival a Lady became the first Female Knight of The Round Table.

"And so that's how I became the Lady Knight of The Round Table." Percival answered.

"Blimey, so what happened with the Hippogriff and the Unicorn?" I asked inquisitively

"Well…" Percival was going to answer very embarrassedly, until we met upon a garrisoned wall guarded by a scout.

"Who goes there?" the Scout asked

"The Knights of King Arthur and their companion." Kay answered loudly, he had too cause the scout was in the high tower.

"Where is this companion's horse? Did he lose it?" the scout asked

"No. Didn't have one to start…I got coconut halves that make the clopping sound." I answered

"What? Where'd you get the coconut from?" the scout asked

"I found it!" I answered

"Found it, in Mercia? A coconut's tropical!" another scout answered

"Exactly! Mercia is a temperate zone." The first replied

"Excuse me; can you please let us through?" Bedevier asked

"How'd you get the coconut?" the second scout asked

"Listen, it doesn't matter about the bloody coconut, whether it was brought by a swallow or something. Can you just let us through?" I yelled out

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate with swallows?" the first scout questioned

"What? No! Just open the gate will you?" I grew angry and at this point the five of us: the Knights and I were growing tired and got down from their respected horses.

"Listen, in order to maintain air-speed velocities a swallow needs to beat its wings forty three times every second, right? Am I right?" the first scout asked

"Look mate it doesn't matter…I can't believe this is happening…" I yelled then whispered; I looked at the Knights and asked "Are they usually like this?" the knights nodded and explained that once a question like this happens it'll take a few hours to resolve it, naturally I groaned and fell to the floor.

"What if it grips it by the husk?" the second scout asked

"Mate it's not a question of where it grips it. It's a simple matter of weight ratios a five ounce bird cannot carry a one pound coconut!" the first scout retaliated

"Can you guys, just OPEN THE GATE!" I yelled out in annoyance.

"Hang a minute what if it was an African swallow?" the second scout wondered

"Oh yeah an African swallow, maybe but not a European swallow that's my point…but then of course African swallows are non-migratory." the first rebutted

"Oh yeah, so they couldn't bring it back even if they tried, hang on what if two swallows carried it together?" the second scout asked

"Nah. They'd have to have it on a line." The first answered

"Simple, they just use a strand of Crepon." Feeling confident in this

"What held under the dorsal guiding feathers?" the first asked inquisitively 

"Why not?" the second said in response

"Oh sod this!" I finally snapped and used my teleporting powers to stop them yammering. I opened the gate to let us through, the scouts couldn't believe that o could teleport and neither could the Knights.

"Next time, open the gate, _then _have your philosophical debates, then close them again!" I yelled up.

Still stunned from what I could do the Knights and I continued to travel to Camelot.

"So…that's new. Something you care to tell us Stranger?"

I sighed and decided to tell them that and my name. "Ok first off my name is Fade, not Stranger. Second I've always been able to do that."

"Very well, Sir Fade. We'll ask no more questions." Bedevier reassured me.

"Cheers."

As we approached a large town the four of them looked upon its glory as one by one they said its name: Camelot…knowing me I joked saying "It's only a model." Which I had to joke at, the others not so much, we travelled down through the town being praised by the people but as I saw each one, there was something amiss about them…their clothes looked like the Esoterica that Daigon controlled…just a coincident, I said to myself but instead of going to the Castle first we went into the Armoury.

"Won't your King be mad if you're late?" I asked

"With those two scouts at the gate, he usually expects us at nightfall…we've made good time." Lancelot explains. "Besides, you need to look presentable as a soldier to the King. Seeing as you defeated The Black Knight, those bandits and stopped the chatterbox scouts from making us late again."

"Here speaking of the Looney, where is he?" I asked

"Still tied up, I'll start up for the Castle. I'll see you there." Percival answered grabbing the still living and groaning Black Knight.

I was fitted for a suit of armour presentable for the King, the suit was based on the Black Knight but I added my own features such as the wraith upon my breastplate. My clothes I had worn most of my life I hid in my pocket dimension for safekeeping. So as I approached the Castle, the Knights I had travelled with told me to mind my manners and to keep the scouts debate to a minimum. I agreed to it and entered.

There inside was a great hall surrounded with banners and people in joy, upon the banner was the symbol of the Omnitrix, on the right side was an eight tailed green dragon, why would there be a dragon next to the symbol of peace? I thought to myself but I was being cautious, first Esoterica like clothes, then the Dragon on the banners this was getting disturbing even for me. At the head of the room was the King; a mid-twenties man with brown hair and green eyes, his armour was golden and red, in his left hand was a familiar sword and in his right was a sheathed sword in a floral design.

"What the…Ben?" I whispered not believing what I was seeing.

"My liege, we have brought the Knight who bested the bandits and The Black Knight, who Percival has brought to you." Kay had knelt before the King, as did the others.

"Arise my Knights. I thank you for giving me this news and I thank you for bringing me this new Knight to me. Tell me your name noble sir, so that I may thank and repay you in kind."

"My name is…Sir Fade of…The Void, my King Arthur. I bested the Black Knight and defeated the bandits…just asking…your grace" I knelt before Ben…I hope I never do this again "Does the name Ben Tennyson mean anything to you?" as I looked upon him. He just smiled and answered "No. I'm sorry; the name Ben Tennyson means nothing to me. But now arise Sir Fade as my wife approaches." Indicating Lady Guinevere, I remember reading about King Arthur tales…I just hope that the ending is different from the original tales.

The door opened and revealed Lady Guinevere: fair, beautiful, burning red hair and emerald green eyes, her figure was slim and porcelain...besides all this I felt sick to my stomach…it was Gwen!

**To be continued**

**Again I apologise but in a King Arthur story I've got to put in some comedy.**

**I think I chose right (: **

**Please leave reviews**

**Thank You all**


	4. The King of Camelot: Chapter 3

**Ben 10: King of Camelot**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10 or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**This is a sequel for my previous Ben 10 Fanfictions, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC, Fade.**

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it or I didn't want to believe it, but whoever made this Universe has a seriously sick sense of humour; I mean Gwen taking the role of Lady Guinevere, Ben taking the part of Arthur Pendragon (or he should be called Arthur Ben-Dragon) and Kevin being Lancelot (or he should be called Levin-Lot…they can't all be winners) but as I stood in disbelief the Knights, King and Lady wondered why I hadn't bowed to the Queen as I stood dumbfounded.

"Sir Fade…Why do you stare?" The King asked

"Err…forgive me my King, it's just I'd heard stories of your Lady Queen. They don't do her justice." I managed to sneak my way out of that one as the King smiled in agreement.

"My thanks, good Sir." As Guinevere smiled while folding her hands over her stomach.

"You are all dismissed, come my Queen; there is something I need your counsel on." Arthur said snaking his arm around her side.

The Queen seemed to wince but brushed it off, I thought nothing of it. Lancelot looked at the Queen, and she at Lancelot before heading to the door.

Lancelot sighed as he spoke "Isn't she the most beautiful Maiden in the world?"

Now I knew not to insult a man's honour, insult a woman or say anything that might say that I fancy her, so I gave Lancelot my most neutral answer:

"You're not wrong, Lancelot. But I've not fallen for her." Nodding towards the door. "Now if you excuse me there's something important for me to do: there's a bucket outside, I've got to be sick into." Indicating the outside door.

The Knights seemed disgusted in me except Lancelot, let's be honest he's got Guinevere on the brain. I went outside to get some air and saw the populous of Camelot, the Knights soon followed as they demanded an answer.

"How dare you insult our Queen! Explain yourself, Sir!" they demanded

"Ok…ok. I'll tell you, the Queen and King look like two cousins that I know. And psychologically it's disturbing!" I gave my explanation.

"Err; Sir Fade Guinevere is Arthur's cousin. They married shortly after their sixteenth birthdays." Percival spoke like I knew what she was on about but in reality…

"Bleugh! Bleugh! Ha…ha…ha…Bleugh!" I knew what she meant, that this was medieval era and marrying your cousins was sort-of legal but…ensue vomit rocket and stand well back. Luckily I threw up in the sewerage, but still it was disgusting.

I managed to get myself back onto my feet but soon on my backside. Why you ask: just ask Kay and Lancelot, double knuckle-sandwich to the face! THWONK! Landed onto my ass, completely understandable they thought I was insulting their Queen and King, but if they knew what I knew they'd throw up too.

"Okay, okay…I deserve that…but just one thing." I asked holding my nose.

"What is it? And make it quick, you need to pay for insulting Lady Guinevere." Lancelot threatened

"And King Arthur…don't forget King Arthur…well…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" pointing to the other direction; thus punching Lancelot and Kay in their faces...hey an eye for an eye.

The local tavern was close by; beer was flowing, children were playing with the dogs and wenches were serving meals, it was all normal, so about ten seconds later Kay, Lancelot and I came crashing through the doors our fists punching into each other. Beer was flying, food was being thrown and people began holding us back.

On one side were Kay and Lancelot; blackened eyes, bloodied lips, and battered knuckles. Me I still looked like I hadn't taken a punch…thank you healing factor, too bad it doesn't work on my armour not two hours wearing it and I'm in a fist fight with half of the Knights of The Round Table…what a way to start the day.

"Get over here Craven!" Lancelot roared "And prove your worth, apologise to the Queen and King!"

"I'll apologise, when Kay apologises about my mother!" I shouted.

"You insulted his mother?" a patron asked

"Insulted his mother...bad move." The patrons sucked through their teeth.

"You insulted Sir Fade's mother? What is wrong with you?" Lancelot asked

"He called me a Lenopan Lover!" Kay exclaimed

"Dude, your wife is Lenopan!" I explained

"I know that! But don't insult my wife's or my Cousin-in-law's species!" Kay retaliated

"Dude…noble to the end…I'm still going to kick your ass!" I may be a homicidal man, but I do have manners.

We unsheathed our swords and rose against each other's necks the three of us panting in tiredness.

"Call it a draw?" I asked

"Draw." Lancelot and Kay lowered their weapons as I did.

The patrons looked in awe and hate: awe because of Lancelot and Kay being Knights of The Round Table and I being a recent Knight; hate being we just broke every table and mug.

"Err…I'm going to pay for this…literally I've got money." I didn't want to weasel out of this.

With the debt paid and the mess being cleared by me, Kay and Lancelot; Bedivere and Percival opened the doors seeing the three of us cleaning.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said while up to my knees in malted beer and mutton. The others wanted to know what I was on about. But I threw a rag at Bedivere "You can either help or piss off."

Percival cleared her throat to speak "Ahem. You've been summoned by the King to answer for this…" while scanning the room "misdemeanour. And you are to pay for the damages."

"One step ahead of you dear niece, Sir Fade has already paid for the damages." Kay indicated me while picking up the broken table pieces.

"Paid, in full with interests!" I added raising my first finger for attention.

"You still need to apologise for the Queen and King." Lancelot added

"Don't start up again!" the patrons and owners yelled

I had to look up in disbelief towards the universe, what people saw was me looking towards the ceiling. "I'll apologise to the King and Queen, when I'm in front of their Graces."

"Well you better get a move on because the King is expecting you. NOW!" Bedivere warned us luckily the patrons finished up our work…granted there wasn't much left to do, just throw out the broken furniture.

We were summoned to the grand halls of King Arthur…and boy did he looked pissed.

"Nothing; and I mean _nothing_ gives my Knights of The Round Table the right to act like immature children! You'll pay for the damages done to the tavern and clean up the mess you have made! And as for your apology I'll accept that when the work is complete." Arthur commanded.

"Done that!" I brazenly spoke; Lancelot and Kay looked at me in disbelief, hoping not to be in any more trouble than we already were.

"W-very well. Now don't do it again, you are dismissed. As for your apology…see that it is never repeated." Arthur pointed to the door.

As we exited the room I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I called you a Lenopan lover, I didn't mean it as an insult. And as for the Queen, did it seem strange that she was wincing so much?"

"What do you mean? She is surely with child; the King has wanted an heir for days now." Percival asked and answered.

"True…" I replied "But how many pregnancies have their mothers hold their arms in pain?" I questioned

"What are you insinuating? Because I don't want to fight you again Sir Fade." Lancelot asked.

"I'm saying…there might be something more, behind closed doors than the King wants us to know."

"You accuse our Liege as a Beater, My own Cousin?" Kay angered.

"I'm only saying…" I tried to answer but the screech of magic filled the halls cutting me off, we entered and there stood before the King was a pale violet figure, a being of magic, it issued a warning to Arthur.

"Arthur, King of the Britons. I issue this warning to you: You, your Knights and this Kingdom of Camelot will fall, for your betrayal unto me will come back unto you a thousand, thousand fold! Heed my words King Arthur and fear our names: Morgana Le Fey and Mordred." And with that the spirit disappeared, soon after there was only the sound of breathing.

"Well…shit." Was all I could say after today.

The night crept through; I was searching around the castle, going nowhere in particular until I came across Lancelot, he was looking deep into the night with a lot on his mind, not wanting to disturb him I turned back onto myself, but he knew I was there.

"How do you know?" Lancelot asked

"About the Queen or about You?" I questioned

"About Gwen…err I mean Lady Guinevere. How do you know she has been hit?" Lancelot returned

"I've seen it before, in a different place, in different worlds. Loved ones who have done nothing wrong getting beaten for no reason…while their spouses wipe their blood from their hands." That was one of the hardest things I've had to say…but spousal abuse is never right. In my opinion it's on the same level as rape.

"What did you mean…when you said "about me"?" Lancelot incurred

"I saw the way you looked at the Queen, how you say Queen and King, always putting her first. I know Lancelot: you're in love with her." I placed my hand on his shoulder a sign of trust and a sign of understanding. "When did it start?" I asked.

"Two years ago…the King had returned from a battle in the East. I was there with him when he conquered the Fayrie's, that day something inside him changed; he went from being a good man to a monster. After we had won the battle a sorceress was taken: a silver haired maid with amethyst eyes, slim and beautiful. Arthur gazed upon her with a malicious grin and grabbed her by the wrists and took her into her own home…from that part I had inkling to what he had done…but I never imagined that he would do it to Lady Guinevere." Lancelot poured out his memories unto me.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked

"I tried…but he wielded and still wields the sword of his Father, Uther: Ascalon, and the Blade Excalibur…he threatened my very life if I uttered a word to anyone about this. His father Uther did the same thing years ago…I never imagined history would repeat itself."

Lancelot had his heart breaking with each passing word from his lips, but I hung onto every second.

"But this all leads to how I love Guinevere…just hours after we had returned, during evensong Arthur…Arthur…" Lancelot began to crack in his voice

**To Be Continued**

**Ooh cliff-hanger! Sorry guys, but I've got to have some suspense in this story.**

**Sorry for the delay but I sporadically leave and make stories. So don't be surprised if I leave a tale off for days to weeks on end.**

**But I still make stories if you want them :)**

**Please Leave Reviews**

**Thank You**


	5. The King of Camelot: Chapter 4

**Ben 10: The King of Camelot**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10, or any portion of the franchise. I give full credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network**

**This is a sequel for my previous Ben 10 Fanfictions, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC, Fade**

Chapter 4

Lancelot had his heart breaking with each passing word from his lips, but I hung onto every second.

"But this all leads to how I love Guinevere…just hours after we had returned; during evensong I was guarding the corridors until I saw the King. Arthur…Arthur…" Lancelot began to crack in his voice.

"Hurt Guinevere." I finished his sentence…Lancelot nodded; I hate it when I'm right.

"The sound of Guinevere screaming haunts me to this day. The King was drunk; he gave a speech saying how he conquers all and how no-one is greater than him. I had to hold myself back, minutes later the King emerged from Guinevere's chambers tired and wanting his rest he left for his room. I entered Guinevere's chambers to find Her Majesty crying, holding her stomach and arms. She recoiled from me she thought I was here to hurt her; I told her I wasn't, I showed her that I was here for her, to protect her. It took me a while to get her trust but she saw how I was with Galahad…" Lancelot continued but I asked:

"Who's Galahad?"

"He's my son…from my previous relationship. I love him with all my heart, he's the reason I fight and protect. He and Guinevere get on well like friends, she always gets on well with the populous but Galahad was different, but he could never call her mother. The King went off to fight a rebellion and left me in charge of the Kingdom with my own garrison; it took a month for the King to return, but by then I and Guinevere began to fall in love, she trusted me and I trusted her; our love had blossomed and we spent our first night together. I've tried to convince her to leave him but she remains with him…she must love him truly, she must only want be for a plaything." Lancelot emptied his heart and guilt to me, what could I do but this:

BITCH-SLAP SOME SENSE INTO THE MORON!

Lancelot's face moved from left to right, he held his slapped cheek as I gave him my speech "You absolute moron! If she is only using you why is she genuinely happy with you and Galahad? Does she love the King for raping her? Fuck no! Does she love you for protecting her all this time? God Almighty yes! Grow some balls you dumb klutz!" Lancelot looked at me. "You say you, have a plan? Well act on it!" I had my hand pinching my nose in disbelief, but I knew that in four out of five universes Kevin will always love Gwen…one out of five Kevin is an inconsiderate douchebag cause of some crazy Gwevin destroyer.

"You'll pay for that you know." Lancelot pointed at me still rubbing his cheek

"Did it work?" I asked

"Yes…I'll act on the plan. Thank you…friend." Lancelot offered his hand as respect, before punching me in the nose, knocking me down on my arse…three times in one day.

"*groan* I deserved that." I held my nose as it healed with blood dripping on my tunic.

"So what are you going to do?" Lancelot asked

"I'm going to find Morgana, and get some answers to this attack." As I got back up on my feet. "Oh I'll help you get the things you need to get Guinevere and Galahad away from here."

"How, what are you going to do?" Lancelot asked

I just smiled and answered "Well…if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

The day moved on I asked around to find the Land of the Fayries, it turns out that the Land of the Fayries is another name for Ledgerdomain…well that's surprising. It took me hours to open the door way to Ledgerdomain, mostly because no-one but the King knew how to open the door, I had to use my teleporting powers to look into the King's study and find the book containing the knowledge on how to open it.

"Halt, who goes there?" a drone knight ordered.

"Crap." I whispered as I held the book in my hand, I teleported out of the study and left for Ledgerdomain.

"…I'm in trouble." I sighed outside of the forests of Camelot.

"God I'm in trouble, I wonder how much? I hope Lancelot's following the plan." The best thing about being a dimension traveller is that you can open windows to other places before jumping head first into them…so I took a look to see what happened:

Back in the Kingdom, Guinevere was walking amongst the people everyone cheering her name, as she walked to greet the people she heard her husband Arthur roar in anger, she shuddered in fear but carried on with her duties.

"Who dares to steal from my personal study? Lancelot, Kay, Percival, Bedevier, Fade come forward!" Arthur roared.

The four Knights who were there came forward to their King. The King's veins pulsed in his forehead, "Where is Fade? Where is the fifth Knight?"

Bedevier spoke first "My King Fade had to take care of a personal matter, he tried to tell you but you were in a meeting."

Kay spoke next "He said he needed to borrow a chronicle for study and travelling."

Percival was next "He asked our permission and we allowed it. You should try and calm down."

"I AM CALM!" Arthur roared

"My King please…" Lancelot asked

"No! I've had it up to here with that Knight…" Arthur moving his hand like a level to his forehead "Find him, make _him _answer for this not you four…Well find Him, Now!" ordering his Knights to find Fade.

"Crap, I'm in real trouble." I closed the portal "Damn I hope Lancelot can hold his own. Now where's Ledgerdomain?" I pondered.

I travelled to the last known location of Ledgerdomain, the entrance near the forest. There I attempted to open the gateway with what Uther's ledger contained…

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! This guy must be a complete tool! Where the hell is the section about Ledgerdomain? All it says is someplace called: Yahweh Toxic, Yah-way Toesip? Yawahtascip? Ah fuck this!"

Just like that Ledgerdomain opened its doors, revealing the world beyond. "Aha! Get in!" I cheered for glee right up until the guards had their magic swords pointed at my neck… "Ah…err. I come in peace?"

I was dragged in by the Fayries or Ledgerdominions (if they wanted to be called either of those things) to the court of Queen Morgana Le Fay and to my surprise another familiar face: Charmcaster. She'd grown up, from the rebellious young adult to a stunningly beautiful woman, her silver locks were a cascade of starlight, her eyes were perfectly cut amethysts and her skin was nothing short of flawless white marble. Her dress was flowing with dark and light purples overlapping another in harmony…truly a sorceress supreme.

"Who dares enter my realm and knows the sacred name of our home?" Morgana commanded.

To her right seemed a lady in waiting and to her left was a bodyguard surrounded by magical runes.

"A spy from King Arthur my Queen; there is no doubt he used Uther's Journal to get here. Look." The guard took the book from me and passed it to the Queen.

"Why are you here Knight, are you to spy on me and my people or to make us your slaves to King Arthur?" she commanded.

All I could say was "err…bur…" let's face it out of the multitudes of women I've met on my travels Morgana was an angel hands down.

"It seems that this mortal is taken with the Queen's beauty. What shall we do with him Your Highness?" the guard spoke

"Let me get him to talk." Another spoke

"No. I'll get him to talk. Allow me." Morgana's hand-maiden spoke

"Yes, Eliza. You may get him to talk…if I haven't melted his brains." Morgana spoke coyly "I must attend another matter." As she walked away my brains reformed to see the hand-maiden standing in front of me.

"Now spy…who are you and what are you doing here?"

**To Be Continued**

**Ooh cliff-hanger again, what'll happen to Fade? Keep reading**

**Please Leave Reviews**

**Thank You**


	6. The King of Camelot: Chapter 5

**Ben 10: The King of Camelot**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10, or any portion of the franchise. I give full credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network**

**This is a sequel for my previous Ben 10 Fanfictions, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC, Fade**

**Warning: very foul language at the beginning of this and scenes of a sexual nature.**

**You have been warned**

Chapter 5

If many of you would expect this, I was taken from the halls of Morgana Le Fay and sent to my own personal quarters, where I was waited on hand and foot by beautiful Fayrie women and governing new soldiers for the Ledgerdominion army; well nothing could be further from the truth…

"ARGH! YOU MAGIC WEILDING FUCKERS!" I screamed…in truth I was sent down to their dungeons being tried for being a spy to King Arthur, even though I was innocent of their accusations I'm pretty sure the jailer was a sadist cause he was getting excited from my agonising screams…either that or he's smacked off his tits from the strong pain killers and wine they gave him after I broke his nose, left arm and five of his fingers.

"Are you a spy for King Arthur?" the apprentice asked again.

"No...I'm not…I'm here to stop him…" I tried to explain but these wounded people _can _hold a grudge…from over ten years ago to only two years ago and I was the perfect target… now if you're wondering *Fade; if you can teleport, why not get yourself out of there and force a meeting with Queen Charmcaster/Morgana?* well dear readers I'll tell you why…

"ARGH! Fuck off!" as I kicked the burning spike, that was used to brand me, into the jailer's apprentice's face, he screamed as the hot iron burned his right cheek.

Reason one: their magic maybe flowing through me, but they've placed a spell on me that prevents me from escaping. And reason two…hold on a second…

"YOU WANKING FUCKER! SHITE A BRICK THAT HURTS!" the jailer thrust a lance into my chest but it broke off after he pulled it out.

Where was I? Oh yes; the second reason was because if I used my powers then I'd be labelled as an assassin sent to murder the Queen…so I'm caught between getting a molten lead enema from side of the room and having my head cut off by a guillotine by the other side…which by this point I'll take the axe. And by this point I would be glad for anything, and just like that…

"Enough! Release him." The Eliza spoke, either my life was saved or I'd be this girl's torture boy…and I don't fancy being part of an S and M relationship anytime soon.

"Our scholars have seen how you can heal yourself so easily; they have also proven you have been telling the truth." The Eliza spoke softly…I wish I could hear her properly, my ears were still ringing from that ear chopping off session.

Panting from pain and tiredness I could only say this "Gee…you think?" sarcasm was a defence mechanism…not sure how or why I could use it at a time like this.

"Get him up, I'll speak to him now." The Eliza said. They took me to her chambers where I slumped on her bed hoping to get my footing.

"I'm sorry about that, but with humans we never know what to expect." She said while removing the spell from me.

From the time she released me to the time she started talking to me I was recuperating. My healing factor was working overtime, my strength returning and I was reaching my peak…and my healing factor was only getting stronger.

"Well unless you want to tell me why, I need to ask Queen Morgana something!" as I spat blood onto the floor

"During the last two raids of King Arthur and his late father King Uther. Both of them had conquered our home and we all suffered for it. Our Late King and Queen: Oberon and Titania were beloved by all, we did not wage wars with humans and they didn't in return. Then Uther the Accursed came." Eliza spoke solemnly

"Uther…Uther, why is it someone mentions that guy's name it always leads to shit?" I complained

Eliza carried on "Do you know how difficult it is for Fayries to conceive a child? Extremely, our King Oberon and his loving wife tried for years and only on the eve of Uther's raid could they manage. And when a Fayrie conceives with a mate they are still fertile to outside sources, that child could have any power or anyone else's abilities…"

"So…I'm guessing that Morgana…" I pondered

"Yes…after Oberon lost his life fighting Uther, the Accursed one; he…he…" Eliza began to cry.

"Claimed his prize…" I finished her sentence, the battle I could only imagine…but the screams of Titania were all too real. I could imagine her screams her tears…I guess Arthur didn't fall to far from the tree. I was feeling sick to my stomach.

"Not long after Queen Morgana was born, but she was now all alone in the world. Her mother had died giving birth to her, depression and a defiled body had taken its toll, I cared for Lady Morgana as she grew and as she grew her powers were amplified by her emotions of hate and sorrow. From then on she's ruled with a just, wise and firm hand, but not even her magic could save her from Arthur…" Eliza was breaking down

"Stop, Eliza…I know what happens next. Just…just tell me about Mordred." I asked hoping to ease my listening.

"Mordred, what does the Queen's son have to do with this?" Eliza asked

"A fair few things…can you tell the Queen that I'll be coming up to her home…if she doesn't live here at the palace…I want to be as polite as I can." I asked cautiously.

"Very well, but I'll want an explanation on your self-healing later." Eliza reciprocated

"I've always had a healing factor. You want my blood? There's plenty of it in the dungeons."

"Please wait here." Eliza said bowing towards me.

I waited for at least ten or fifteen minutes…the silence was nice, a nice change of pace. But I couldn't help wondering, "Morgana is like me in some ways: Never really knowing our parents, raised practically alone, had these amazing gifts…she was just like me, but I was never raped and carried a child for nine months."

"My Queen will see you now, please…be careful around her and around Mordred." Eliza told me

I nodded "Don't worry, I'll be kind."

I knocked at Morgana's door checking if she was home and showing some common courtesy. There was Morgana standing by her window.

"So you were telling the truth about your allegiances, you wish to betray Arthur and end his terror?" Morgana asked.

"Yes and I was hoping you can help me with something." I answered but before I could get an answer from Morgana I could hear a baby crying.

"Just…just wait there." Morgana rushed off to the source of the crying, so I waited hearing nothing but hushing and crying but then I could hear someone humming; I entered the room where Morgana had entered and saw Morgana with the baby Mordred in her arms.

_Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep_

_Child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry down into sleep._

_Guileless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief,_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath_

As she sung her magic was humming and singing along with her saying:

_Loyalty, loyalty, only to me_

Morgana continued with:

_Guileless son, your spirit will hate her, the flower who married my brother the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty._

As soon as she said loyalty the chorus began again:

_Loyalty, loyalty, only to me._

_Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep_

_Child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry down into sleep._

_Loyalty, loyalty, only to me._

_Guileless son each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birth-right he stole._

The chorus of hush child and loyalty overlapped harmoniously as Mordred fell to sleep in her arms and then lay gently into his crib.

I placed my hand on Morgana's shoulder she startled as she didn't hear me come in.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock…You sing beautifully Morgana" I spoke softly

"You weren't supposed to hear that…" she spoke softly as we went into the other room.

"What? That angelic voice of yours or the song you were singing?" I asked

"Both…I don't like it when people hear me sing…not since…" Morgana broke down I held Morgana by the shoulders and asked why she was crying. Morgana led me into her hall and spoke "Just dance with me, it'll explain everything."

She and I danced in the hall; the music from her magic filled the halls reminiscing about the hurt she had felt before Mordred was born. The fury, the hurt, the pain, the sorrow and forcefulness…it was painful to listen in but I held her closer making her feel safe. I could feel her tears falling down my chest…the horror this _King _Arthur had done to her was monstrous, how could he do this to women particularly to Morgana; his own half-sister.

"Hush child, you don't have to hold onto this pain on your own, nor pass it to Mordred, I've bore a pain like this…share it with me…" I looked into Morgana's eyes filled with tears but they made her amethyst eyes glisten like violet stars. My left hand held her right as I closed it in an embrace, she moved her head down I placed my right on her left cheek to nestle her; she looked up at me again and leaned forward. Our lips met first closed, as Morgana pulled back; I felt something click, I aligned her face to mine and I kissed her again only we kissed like lovers the moment I wanted to last. I clasped my hand with hers, we knelt to the floor and heard the music change; it became warm, loving and embracing, like the moment. Morgana leaned onto her back, as I leaned forward the heat of the moment was growing, I wanted her and she wanted me.

Morgana broke the kiss but kept my eyes fixed on her glowing face, she was burning with desire just like the sun "Make me forget, Sir Knight. Make me forget about the pain of my treacherous brother. Make me reach Avalon." Her voice was intoxicating; I undressed her robes as she removed my proto-armour clothes, both of us threw them to the side. My skin was tanned from the sun of different Universes, flawless from my Healing Factor and defined from years of fighting; Morgana's was porcelain with very little stretch-marks, her hips were wider from giving birth, her precious area had a tuft of silver hair which made it like a silver shield, her breasts were swollen with milk for her child a good B to C cup: A true temple of womanhood.

"You're perfect…how can I compare to you?" Morgana felt ashamed as she saw me without any scars, bruises or wounds.

"I'm far from perfect, Morgana; there are more scars _in_me than _on_me." I explained placing my lips upon her neck, kissing her lightly.

She held herself onto me as I travelled down her beautiful body, as I reached down to her special place I began to lick; she began to moan from each move I exposed her hole in all its glory and pushed my middle and ring finger inside her, the suddenness of it caused her to feel a great shock of ecstasy. I moved upwards to kiss her as she reciprocated she grabbed my member and began to move it up and down, hardening it with each stroke.

Morgana broke the kiss gasping "Ah. Ah. Ah. I'm…I'm coming! Ah…!" I managed to make her climax on my fingers, as I pulled them out I tasted the juice, "Hmm…Sweeter than nectar." I wasn't exaggerating either, I hovered over her positioning myself; Morgana looked at me begging me not to hurt her, I reassured her "I promise you, I'll make you forget about Arthur." I kissed her on the lips as I pushed into her, Morgana gasped as I pulled her back from the floor as I positioned myself in a seated position I made Morgana jump on my member making both of us burn in passion, the groans and gasps were not load enough to wake Mordred; I moved faster to make the rhythm for Morgana, she began to cry.

"No more tears, Morgana. I promise." I thought I hugged her to make her feel safe, I groped her left breast with my mouth sucking on it making her feel better, to know that I'd never abandon her.

"I still see him. He's burned into my mind. Fade please, make me forget!" Morgana cried again, I lessened my grip on her breast and looked at her "I'll make you forget. I swear, you'll forget about Arthur Ben-Dragon. I'll make it that he's dead to you, I'm yours and you're mine. I promise Morgana!" I slipped my left hand down her back and placed it onto her buttocks, as we went faster Morgana pushed me backwards slamming me onto the floor and my hands were hugging her hips, we went faster, reaching for Avalon.

"Fade. Fade, I…I see…I see…you…Only you! Ah!" Morgana called out. I did it, I made her forget…but it's not enough for her, she throws her head back as I grabbed her breasts and made her come close to climax.

"Morgana, I…I'm close!" I gasped "Me…me too!" Morgana answered.

I pulled Morgana towards my face "To-Together!" as we matched each other's rhythm we both climaxed at the same time.

Morgana fell on top of me; she was tired crying with joy, I held her with her still on top, with me still inside her; I didn't want the moment to end. A true real moment; our essence poured out from her, it was beautiful I kissed her neck and whispered "You're perfect." She looked at me straight in my eyes "Now…I'm yours, now and forever." She kissed me on my lips, grabbed my hand and placed it over her abdomen "The next one…I promise will be yours."

Morgana pulled herself off from me and walked towards her mirror looking at herself with joyful tears in her eyes, I stood up behind her and snaked my arms down to her abdomen and pushed my fingers into her hole. I gazed into her as she looked with ecstasy and we kissed again for round two my member began to grow between her buttocks, "I'm afraid…" Morgana tremored I asked "Of what or who?" she answered "My half-brother…I'm afraid I'll fall again." "Don't worry, you won't fall…you'll fly. I promise." I slipped between her legs rubbing her making her hot; I lifted her from her legs making my member stand attentive as I placed her onto it. Morgana looped her arms around my neck as we kissed. We looked into the mirror seeing where we were one, our juices were dripping out from there, "No…no…don't…don't go…don't leave." Morgana placed her hand by her hole trying to keep the seeds staying in to flower. I let her down gently to the floor making her lean forward onto the mirror pushing her breasts onto the reflective glass. "Hold on Morgana." I whispered to her and placing her hands and arms on the mirror and I pushed into her hitting her cervix, her g-spot. Morgana gasps beautifully with ecstasy and love, I placed my hands over hers knowing I was here for her "I'll never leave." Is what I whispered to her as we climaxed together again; my seed flooded her womb and we fell back onto a mattress Morgana made with her magic.

"Father…Mother…I've found my mate…" Morgana fell to sleep in my arms.

My healing factor…my fucking healing factor, had broken the barriers I had limited myself to. I checked my powers involving it: Enhanced Strength, agility, stamina, reflexes _and_ durability, God at this rate I'll be known at Fade the Wolverine or Fade-Pool or some shit like that…but to be honest that was the last thing on my mind, all I could think about was Morgana. Just then a baby cried out again.

"Oh…oh Mordred. He must've heard us." Morgana said as she stumbled to get up, I helped her naturally and saw a bouncing baby boy, cute as his mother but still looked like his father. Green eyes, silver hair, toothless grin…I could see the resemblance.

"He's hungry…I guess I should tell you what I intended to do, while I feed him." Morgana blushed.

"Yeah…tell you what I'll hold him, you get dressed then you can feed him." I smiled towards her as she passed her precious babe to me.

As Morgana thanked me I felt a certain remembrance, a paternal instinct I thought I had lost…my dear Katheryn…my strong Nathan…The Baby Celestialsapien…the children I once held…I don't know if I'll be able to let go again.

Morgana entered the room dressed in her maternal clothes, soon to breastfeed her young son.

"Now my dear, what's this plan of yours?" Morgana asked, while Mordred was sucking her teat.

Me I just smiled.

**To be continued**

**Well that's about it for this chapter.**

**Hope you guys are with the story so far.**

**Future plots to be discovered in those last few names.**

**The song that Morgana was singing was: _Mordred's Lullaby _by Heather Dale.**

**I do not own this song either.**

**Please Leave Reviews**

**Thank You**


	7. The King of Camelot: Chapter 6

**Ben 10: The King of Camelot**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10, or any portion of the franchise. I give full credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network**

**This is a sequel for my previous Ben 10 Fanfictions, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC, Fade**

**Warning: Scenes of a sexual nature.**

**You have been warned**

Chapter 6

Morgana set her side of my plan in motion: I was able to leave Ledgerdomain, but not without gaining the power to go there whenever or where ever I pleased. Guess the magic there was synchronising with me. I had to check on Lancelot and his side of the plan, this is what I saw.

Now before you ask or assume, No I am not a lecher, I'm not a peeping tom or anything like that, I've got abilities that allow me to see into the future, but since it's always changing I just wanted to make sure…ok good. And for the one or multiple of you thinking "Fade is a lecher" just remember: _I know where you live!"_

Ok we got that out the way? Good.

I opened a portal and lo and behold; the Castle was loud with music, festivities and cheer; the Queen was sitting in her chamber alone, reading through her books silently weeping for fear of what will happen next. The door opened behind her, there was the King: wine sodden, loud and full of lust. His chain, robe and gloves dropped from his person with a thud. Guinevere was frightened when he was like this, there was no stopping him from this point, but she tried to resist.

"My King, please think of what you'll do. Please…don't." Guinevere pleaded as she was cornered onto her bed.

"Shut…shut up you whore…I'm your king. I get what I conquer and I…conquer…YOU!" Ben gripped at her throat with his left hand, forcing his tongue in her reluctant mouth. His breath smelt of wine, his body of a heavy musk of metal and sweat. His right groped her left breast with force, the weight of the bed creaked as the King forced himself on his Queen. Guinevere pushed her husband back before being choked to death; Arthur ripped off his tunic and trousers exposing his form. His stomach was full with wine and boar, Guinevere recoiled in the sight of her husband feeling revolted, but all the same he advanced towards her.

The King ripped off Lady Guinevere's dress exposing her supple breasts, her slim limbs and smooth stomach; but on her stomach and arms were bruises both faded and recent. Guinevere tried to plead again. "Your Grace please…don't…You can't…"

"Silence wench, know your place. Everyone and everything serves me: the peasants serve me, my Knights serve me. You serve me!" Arthur's eyes changed from green to blood red, the scabbard around the king's waist changed from a floral design to a tentacle motif.

Before the king began mounting Guinevere, Lancelot flung open the door in urgency:

"My King an urgent matter needs your attention!"

"Lancelot…how dare you, can't it wait?!"

"My King, there are peasants who are rebelling in the south. The garrison there needs moral support!" Lancelot explained

"The garrison to the south is a nine day ride there and nine days to return!"

"Sire it demands your urgent attention!" Lancelot urged.

Arthur looked at Guinevere whose eyes were full of tears looking at the bedposts; finally he sighed and removed himself from his lady wife. His eyes and Excalibur's scabbard returned to normal as he looked at Lancelot.

"Fine I'll ride, I'll return within the month. Lancelot, you will remain here to keep my queen safe; should anything happen to her or my kingdom while I am gone, you will be severely punished." Pointing at his right hand Knight.

"As you wish my king. I swear Lady Guinevere will not come to harm." Lancelot stood to attention.

Arthur grabbed his attire and left for the stairs to help the garrison in the south; after seeing Arthur ride off with a personal guard of fifteen men Lancelot moved toward Lady Guinevere onto the bed holding her gently in his arms, she collapsed with joy and sorrow in Lancelot's arms; she loved him many times more than she could ever love her husband Arthur.

"My Lady, did he hurt you again?" Lancelot asked softly looking deep into her tearful eyes.

"No…you saved me my love. I wish I were free of him, his stare…his fierceness…he's a demon with a crown. I cannot be free of him." Guinevere sobbed looking down at his chest.

"Then we'll run, far away. Just the two of us, I've arranged for supplies and horses to take us away." Lancelot reassured Guinevere.

"No! If we leave Arthur will hunt us down, you'll be killed for treason and I'll be sentenced worse. No my love I cannot do this, not until Arthur is dead." Guinevere rushed but kept her head calm.

Lancelot moved his hand under Guinevere's chin and looked lovingly into her eyes:

"I will never leave you my love, my mortal body may serve your husband…but my soul and heart will always serve and protect you."

"My mortal flesh maybe my husbands but my heart and soul are yours and yours alone my love." Guinevere reciprocated as she openly kissed Lancelot on his lips.

The Knight leaned onto the Lady as she opened his tunic willingly; his hands massaged her sides and her breasts as he slowly became nude. Naked and in love the two were entwined in passion. While on the Kings' marital bed the two melted into their love.

Lancelot entered her with a single thrust; as Guinevere gasped she knew he could only make her forget the hurt of Arthur. "Please my love, make me forget the horror of my husband, make me yours and yours alone." As Guinevere was moving with Lancelot's rhythm, the two kissed each other with passion as Lancelot held her close moving her up from her back.

"Command me my love…take command and use me, use the strength you have hidden within you and fight." Lancelot whispered into Guinevere's ear.

Guinevere forces Lancelot forward onto the bed as she sits attentively on top of Lancelot, his member still inside of her as she moves Lancelot's hands onto her hips for balance. Guinevere rocks forwards and backwards to grinding against him causing him to smile to see her dominance flower. Guinevere clasps her breasts playfully, teasing Lancelot making him lust for her even more. Stopping abruptly Guinevere falls forward hovering her breasts over Lancelot's face, as Lancelot removed his hands from her hips, he wrapped his arms around her while gently rubbing and nibbling her C-cup teats. The pleasurable pain sparked through Guinevere like lightning as she gripped Lancelot's scratching her nails into his back drawing blood, the pleasure increased and their primal desires were reaching their maximum.

"Gwen…I'm coming. I'm coming." Lancelot panted.

"So am I my love…to-together." Guinevere panting as well

Their love for another made them climax at the same time, his seed lay in her womb waiting to grow and she had fallen onto him in ecstasy. They both panted for their longing made this all worth it.

"I love you my queen, now and forever." Lancelot whispered into her ear

"And I love you my brave Knight." Pulling his lips towards hers "I promise this: my child will always be ours, never Arthur's." placing Lancelot's hand over her bruised womb.

"I'm sorry…" Lancelot began to weep

"For what?" Guinevere asked

"For Galahad…I know you and he get on well…but I don't know if he will see you as a mother. He'll never become king, he'll never have the respect of the people." as Lancelot looked at her.

"He'll always be prince in my eyes regardless of what others say." Guinevere smiled

Lancelot released his hold from Guinevere and kneeled towards her kissing her beautiful lower body "I promise this my love, for the three of us: I'll always love you and the babe that will grow inside you."

Guinevere rubbed his hair like a child and kissed his head. "Let's do it."

"What?"

"Us leave…tomorrow at midnight. We'll run and never look back. Spend our days in a cottage in the forest, all of us." Guinevere had changed her tune, the confidence she had lost had returned. She indicated the hopeful babe and Galahad.

"Tomorrow at midnight…you truly are a spirited woman, my Queen." Lancelot stood to attention.

The two hugged with joy and spun around with glee, unbeknownst to them a pair of red eyes had overlooked them the entire time, as well as mine.

"Wait…was that?" I pondered; I re-wound the footage, not affecting the real timeline and saw the Scabbard of Excalibur and Arthur's eyes and also the eyes that over looked Lancelot and Guinevere.

"Daigon…Holy God. This explains it all, Uther's fall from grace. Arthur's turn for dominance, the Esoterica; it all makes sense. Daigon wasn't destroyed, his power moved from his slimy squid body into Excalibur's Scabbard…with the existing powers of the Scabbard, Daigon and Arthur are effectively omnipotent and immortal. Bloody hell…we've got to act fast; if Daigon is catching on…Lancelot and Guinevere will die!" I panicked but I still kept my cool, I teleported back to Camelot.

Later in the night; Midnight to be precise, Lancelot and Guinevere were packing supplies with Galahad, a ten year old boy with his father's looks and hair. The three of them were ready to leave all they had to do was wait for the guards to switch positions. A five minute job to lower the gate and then escape, but as we all know "Best laid plans of mice and men, often go wrong."

Arthur had returned after learning about Lancelot and Guinevere from his lengthy gaze and had them brought to his throne room. Galahad had slipped from their grasp and faded into the darkness (good trick kid…wish I taught him that) to follow his father and the Queen.

I arrived to find my own party ready for me, swords at my neck and torso:

"Halt, Sir Fade. The King wishes to meet you…Personally." A guard commanded

"Well then lads…you won't be disappointed! ARGH!" I drew my blades and fought, I had to plough through. And if some of you are wondering *why not teleport to the throne room?* well dear readers my teleporting powers drain my stamina and it takes time for me to recover, fighting however increases it, so you do the math.

The guards lay down on the floor struggling to move or breathe, I had little time; I raced to the castle and saw a horrific sight…

"Guinevere! No! No! Arthur you Bastard! How could you? GAH!" Lancelot roared as he raced to Arthur before being impaled by Ascalon.

"My dear…dear Lancelot. I control this world: You, Guinevere, my Esoterica, everything! My power has only been growing…the Arthur you know is dead, he died the minute he cleaved my other body with Excalibur and we raped Morgana Le Fay, my power transferred into the Scabbard and I waited, syphoning Arthur's life force day by day, replacing his essence with mine. No longer am I Arthur Pendragon… I am King Daigon!" Arthur roared force kicking Lancelot's body next to Guinevere's life-fleeting corpse. Lancelot crawled forward to hold her one last time, but…

"And the punishment for treachery is beheading!" Arthur spoke darkly slicing Lancelot's head from his shoulders. "Take their carcases to the carrion, it's their just reward."

"DAIGON!" I roared blasting the doors from their hinges, I wasn't in my Knight attire; I was dressed as I was normally: the gun slinging, duster wearing, time-dimension travelling vigilante I was always meant to be.

"This ends NOW!" I moved my left sleeve to reveal something not everyone gets to see…

**To be continued**

**Cliff-hanger and the last chapter is coming up real soon**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this series as I have making it.**

**Thank you**


	8. The King of Camelot: Chapter 7

**Ben 10: The King of Camelot**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10, or any portion of the franchise. I give full credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network**

**This is a sequel for my previous Ben 10 Fanfictions, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC, Fade**

Chapter 7

Daigon was paralysed with fear as he saw me slam my left wrist, transforming into a new form: Fear-Fog, a black-spiked suited humanoid with a metal grid face plate (think a mix of Hannibal Lecter's prison uniform mouth-guard and Bane's mask from The Dark Knight Rises) and trust me you'll know why he's called Fear-Fog in a second.

"What…is _that_?" Daigon asked

"Your worst nightmare!" my voice sounded like Bane's from Dark Knight…creepy as hell but so cool.

"Guards ensnare him!" Daigon pointed towards me, but only after they charged I unleashed a flurry of black spines, pricking everyone in the room except Daigon and myself. All the guards stood in their place, each terrified in sweat.

"ARGH! What is that? ARGH!" all of them cried in fear, running away from me.

"Get back here you cowards, fight!" Daigon roared

"They're running in fear Daigon. They're running from me…and you're next." I threatened

Daigon drew his sword and I transformed back into myself; drawing my own blades, I called out Daigon.

"Who are you really Fade? Why are you here?" Daigon threatened after he struck first.

I really wanted to screw with this guy so I lied "My real name is Mordred, I'm here to kill you!" Daigon lost his footing and I struck his hand, slicing it but it healed instantly.

"Argh, you'll pay for that Mordred!" Daigon angered

I saw Daigon's eyes glow blood red and the Scabbard turned into its tentacle form, Arthur's face began to crack and distorted.

"I'll kill you Mordred! And then I'll rule all!" Daigon proclaimed.

"Fuck that, I'm going to kill you, fix this universe and I don't care how much power you have." I exclaimed "Besides: I have something you don't…" I sung

"What? What do you have that I don't?!" Daigon roared

"I have the Scabbard!" I held up Excalibur's Scabbard in my hand.

"What?! How did you…*gasp, cough, splutter*" Daigon struck out, I stabbed him with Excalibur.

"H-how, how did you…" Daigon fell to the floor Excalibur impaled in his chest and the Scabbard.

"I'm a time traveller Fucker; I stole them two seconds ago." I explained.

Daigon's eyes fell backwards into his skull as the Scabbard was torn away to dust and Excalibur rusted away…the Lady of the Lake is going to kill me. I saw Galahad run to his father and Lady Guinevere's corpses and cried…I wish I could turn back time and save them, but I know that saving them only leads to a worse fate. I had to change the first day that this all happened, but as I turned around:

"Where the hell is Daigon's corpse? Oh shit!" I wondered.

"Free…!" Daigon rose again Arthur's body was broken with his face half cracked and exposing Daigons true face.

"Well this is getting better each minute (!)" I exclaimed sarcastically

"I really should thank you Mordred…but it'd be more amusing to kill you!" as he spoke he swung an empty handed fist "What?"

"Please you didn't think I didn't have a contingency plan? I maybe a crazy ass homicidal maniac but I do plan ahead." I swung ahead slicing Daigon's limbs from his body. Each time he screamed I saw the vengeance of the multiple people he hurt.

"I…will never fade…away Mordred…" Daigon wheezed

"My name's Fade." I said stabbing Daigon through the heart, capturing him within Ascalon.

I saw Kay, Bedivere and Percival escape from their fights from their respective guards; seeing the corpses of their fallen King, Queen and friend Lancelot. They fell to their knees in sadness, with Morgana and her people enter the castle, as they saw Arthur and the others corpses I opened a portal into the past; I saw the first battle between Uther and the Daigon.

"This is goodbye…" I spoke solemnly

"Wait, what? But you said…"Morgana questioned

"I know what I said…but when I do this you'll be free of those memories all the pain and hurt. Arthur will return as he once was: good and kind."

"But…I love you." Morgana hugged me looking into my eyes.

"I love you too…that's why I have to do this. And maybe we'll meet again." I released my grip from her and fell into the portal.

"NO!" Morgana cried as I fell.

I fell through the sky, gaining speed falling towards Daigon's head. I roared to install fear to those down below:  
"When the Faded Man falls, the World will fear me!" I drew my proto-tool swords and gained the attention of the Daigon, Uthur and the knights.

I cleaved down Daigon's face and body leaving two caverns through his body; "ARGH! Who dare's cleave my body? You insignificant worms!" Daigon roared I landed hard and created a crater in front of Uther. The impact knocked him back, and I took Ascalon and Excalibur from his hands.

"What…who are? Oof!" Uther asked me before I kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm saving your asses!" I called out "Daigon! Over hear you fucking slug! I'm calling you out!"

"Faded-Man…You'll be the first to fall! ARGH!" Daigon roared and struck first but I sliced his tentacles off.

The dreaded fiend struck at me, but each time I blocked it and cleaved off his tentacles. The demon was unrelenting, but I used something I can only use once in a while: a full time stop, everyone and everything was stopped. I transformed into another alien using my own Omnitrix: Kitsunix one of my most powerful aliens; I flew up to Daigon cleave off Daigon's life piece by piece, but as I flew…the sound changed from that of the cries of Daigon to that of Mordred's lullaby. The cries of pain were numbed out from my mind and I could only hear Morgana's beautiful voice.

_Guileless son, each day you grow stronger, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold…_

Each second felt like an age as I raged through the power of Daigon, I cleaved a section.

_The child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birth-right he stole._

As I struck in the Time Stopped time, I moved at the speed of superhuman proportions to everyone else, fading between each strike killing the Daigon.

I returned back to the real world, slowing down to real time, the Daigon turned to see me but then was cleaved into multitudes of pieces, being locked away by Ascalon.

"No…" the Daigon roared as he was eviscerated into non-existance.

I landed in front of Uther Pendragon, I stood in front of him and gazed into his eyes, piercing his soul: "I hope you've learned something from this, _King _Uther." I asked leaving the dust in the background.

The King looked at me with a questioning look, as I held him by the scruff of his neck uttering: "if you do _anything _to deny or hurt Morgana or Titania…I'll kill you." Uther looked at me with fear and asked "Who are you?" I answered with the look of God in my eyes (I know I should say eyes of the Devil but let's face it God has very picky tastes on who enters Heaven, the Devil just says: Come on in lads!) and frightened the living daylight out of Uther.

Years later…

The coronation of King Arthur, the day it would change. I still wielded Ascalon and Excalibur, but I kept them sheathed in case Daigon tried to come back…he wasn't coming back, I made sure of it.

Through the doors came Eliza the Hand Maiden and her Lady Morgana, I explained the situation and Arthur accepted her as the heir of Camelot and as a sister, graciously she refused to be Queen of Camelot as she was happy living with her friends and ruling with a loving hand in Ledgerdomain. Lancelot and Guinevere were together forever with Galahad…but before I could leave I had to ask someone for help.

"Azmuth…can you hear me? Please." I called to the sky.

And there he was the Galvan who made Ascalon, the one who helped save this Universe.

"So giving up ultimate power are you Fade?" he asked in his wise knowledge

"I've got all the power I need." I answered

"You know, you're still considered a hero in Morgana's eyes and you never broke your promise to look after her. What will you do now?" Azmuth questioned

"Leave…this Universe isn't for me. Besides…she's better off not knowing me." I answered solemnly

"Very well, I'll take my sword back." Azmuth asked

"Here…careful it's got dangerous cargo inside it."

Azmuth smiled and disappeared, I was soon to follow but I was stopped by Morgana, still beautiful as the day I left. I hadn't aged due to my healing factor, but still I felt old age upon me.

"I just wanted to say…thank you. Thank you for saving all of us." Morgana smiled

"My pleasure…Your Majesty." As I bowed and she hugged me

"Ava…that's what her name would've been." Morgana whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye my love."

"Goodbye, my love." As I faded from her Universe I returned back here to the main Universe; where you lot were asking me where I've been and what I've been doing with myself, and let me tell you this was more annoying than the fight I had with Argit in that other dimension!

The world changed into Undertown and sitting on a park bench was Me, Ben, Rook, Kevin, Gwen and Charmcaster all having bottled water. Each of them being gobsmacked.

"That was the most disturbing I'd ever heard!" Rook exclaimed

"Me working for Tennyson?! Never happened!" Kevin denied

"No way, nuh-uh that's never going to happen!" Ben denied as well

"Ugh…I'm going to be sick. But it was nice that me and Kevin were together." Gwen commented

"Speak for yourself; me and…and _him_?! Bleugh!" Charmcaster gagged at the idea

"Hey you wanted to know…and now you know!" I explained

"So what happened afterwards?" Rook asked innocently.

"I threw back Excalibur to the Lady of The Lake, Lancelot and Guinevere lived happily with Galahad and Elizabeth (their daughter), Arthur married and ruled Camelot with wisdom and a just hand for many years. Bedivere taught new knights the way of honour and justice, Kay and Percival returned and went home to their families and lived happily…or as happy as they could be. Morgana ruled Ledgerdomain and ruled with love and kindness becoming the greatest sorceress of all time. Since Mordred never existed in that time line Morgana had a mate that made her happy…and they had a daughter…Hope."

"What a bunch of baloney! No way that's true, I refuse to believe it!" Charmcaster denied with all her might but it was true.

"Oh yeah. Well that universe was only number three in my most disturbing universes." I exclaimed

"Oh yeah? What's number two?" Kevin asked

"You, Ben, Rook and Vilgax, a bunch of bananas and a family sized inflatable pool of chocolate pudding! Now add that to your imagination." I listed off

Seconds passed and they all had that same horrible look on their face, they ran around hoping to un-hear it but Gwen and Charmcaster were laughing.

"So-so what's number one?" Charmcaster asked

"My home Universe…the Civil War-Verse…"I sighed "But hey, at least we got some laughs right?" as I looked at them.

"Yeah some laughs." As we saw the boys running around like headless chickens going *la-la-la-la*with their fingers in their ears.

"This ought to be fun." Charmcaster smiled

"Tell me about it." I smiled back

**The End**

**Well that's it.**

**This was Ben 10: The King of Camelot**

**I hope you've all enjoyed it.**

**I hope to write more in the future.**

**By the way that last Universe involving the chocolate pudding and the bananas: it's just the four of them just having a dessert. Got you going I bet…eh probably not.**

**Please leave reviews**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
